


Ice Skates and First Dates

by leozeo



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, leonard is a show-off, not the best at writing ice skating, small mention of the tricksters, this is a really old fic that i rushed to finish, what a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Barry’s suggestion to go ice skating first and Len politely declined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skates and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr
> 
> set in "Rogues Revolution"

It was Barry’s suggestion to go ice skating first and Len politely declined. Len loved ice skating as a kid but it brought back too many memories for him. When Len told Hartley, the Piper said he should go but Len kept protesting he shouldn’t.

“It’ll be different with Barry, make new memories,” Hartley put his arm around Len’s shoulders. “Besides, it’ll be cute.”

“Cute ain’t what I’m lookin’ for, Hart,” Len grumbled. 

Piper raised an eyebrow, “what are you looking for?”

Len sighed pushing Hartley’s arm off his shoulders, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

He walked to Charlie’s bar and felt bad once he saw Barry there, but the man was all smiles. Len walked in and saw the blonde look at him expectantly.

“Changed your mind, Len?” he approached the Captain. 

“Maybe, depends if you can change my mind or not,” Len smiled smugly. 

Allen grinned, “What’ll it take?” 

Len fidgeted, “make it a date, and you have yourself a deal.”

“Oh, okay,” Barry tried not to grin. “So like, a first date?”

Leonard nodded. 

Allen smiled wide and Len wanted to kiss him, “Alright! I can do that.”

Len quickly kissed Barry on the cheek before running out of the bar. Barry held his hand to his cheek for what felt like hours.

~*~*

Leonard came in the next day and leant against the bar as Barry was mixing a drink.

“What time do you get off tonight?”

Barry sighed, “Midnight.”

Len folded his arms, “Tomorrow?”

“It is Christmas Eve tomorrow, Len.”

“Perfect! I’ll be at yours at 8,” Len was even braver today and stole a kiss off Barry. He smiled and walked out leaving the blonde standing there stunned and going bright red. 

~*~*

Leonard was shaking, not because it was cold. First date jitters and all that nonsense Hartley was going on about. He had to pay Axel to not follow him and had to threaten Hartley and James into staying at home. Len had a feeling Axel would stay put… But the other two? No chance. This was better than spending Christmas Eve with two Tricksters and a Pied Piper. He had even managed to visit Lisa in hospital before rushing to Barry’s house. 

His ice skates were slung across his shoulder as he pulled his blue parka tighter around him. Allen finally opened the door and- shit, he was looking even cuter than he usually does. A red beanie pulled tightly over his head and a scarf that covered half of his face and a black coat that looked too big for him.

“Don’t do cold, huh?” Len laughed lightly. 

Barry smirked, “Not necessarily.”

Snart almost tripped and cleared his throat, “Where’s your ice skates?”

“I uh—my nephew stole them,” Allen locked the front door before they left. 

Len shook his head, “You can borrow mine, and I’ll make some.”

“Are you sure?”

Len nodded and held his hand for Flash to take, “I have my powers under control now, trust me.”

Barry eventually took it and walked beside Len, “I trust you… A bit.”

“You wound me, Allen,” Len mocked being hurt. 

They laughed and chatted along the way, Len had no idea where they were going but Barry seemed determined. They finally reached the ice rink. It was a small lake, Len noted the water wasn’t frozen solid but he could fix that. He let go of Barry’s hand and took off a glove, touching the water. Barry watched in awe as the once liquid water now solidified into rock hard ice. Len dragged Barry over to a park bench and gave Allen his skates to put on. Once they were tied, Len made ice blades on the bottom of his boots and walked over to the lake with Barry. 

“I haven’t ice skated in a while…” Len could feel his cheeks going red.

“Same! It’ll be like starting fresh,” Barry grinned and pulled Lenny onto the ice. 

The both of them almost lost their balance but Len regained control and helped Barry stay upright. Allen was just shuffling on the ice and Len laughed. 

“Don’t force it, you have to glide. Like this.” Len showed him and Barry giggled. 

“Show off!”

Len snorted, “Hardly!” He decided he really wanted to show off and sped around the ice, swapping from going backwards to forward. He spun and jumped off the ice, wobbling a bit before he regained his balance. Barry stood there in awe. 

He clapped, “Bravo, Snart, bravo.” 

Len bowed and laughed, grabbing Barry’s hand and skating with him. 

“Glad we went ice skating now?” Barry came to a stop, facing Len. 

“Definitely. Thanks, Barry,” He smiled at the speedster and leant down to kiss him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> if i made any mistakes please tell me! this fic is super old, i wrote it last Christmas and didn't feel like changing it so oh well. hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> also if you wish to request any coldflash fics, hit me up at: corvoattanos.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
